Something More Is Bourne
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Evan Bourne/Dave Batista pairing - Part of the "Something More" series. SLASH - don't read if you don't like Thanks to Takerslady for the Title :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone! It's finally here! The first chapter of Evan/Batista's Story - and warning you now it's bloody hot if I do say so myself ;)**_

_**I've plotted everything out and I must say this one is a little more serious than my others so it won't really have any guest appearances, or few of them anyway. It's mostly just Evan/Batista and a few others. I can always write more one-shots with moments of the others if you want me to once I'm finished this story, which will be the last in the series.**_

_**Thanks to Takerslady for the title once again. Love it!**_

_**Anyway enjoy. I'll try to update again tomorrow if I can.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_It was a typical night out. Another gay nightclub, another potential lover grinding up against Evan on the dance floor.

Batista was watching with a building fury from a booth table in the corner as he nursed a beer that he had no intention of drinking. He watched as someone unbuttoned Evan's shirt as he continued to dance with the other guy and started doing shots off his chest in between stealing kisses. He couldn't keep doing this. Couldn't keep following Evan around and loving him from afar when it was obvious it was unrequited. He needed to fuck Evan out of his system and then move on. He laughed and shook his head as he sat there. Who would have thought that little sprite would get the better of him? All this time Evan had been teasing him and he thought he was strong enough to hold out and yet he was no better than those two men out there on the dance floor. He'd hoped… He'd held out the hope that someday Evan would get sick of all the sleeping around and would give him a chance. But if anything knowing he was watching seemed to add fuel to the fire and make Evan go out of his way to be extra slutty.

Well tonight he was going to be Dave's slut. Tonight he was going to finally purge this stupid obsession he had with Evan, even though it meant technically Evan won.

He stood up and walked out onto the dance floor, shoving the two men off Evan before kissing him hard on the mouth until he whimpered beneath him. "If you want me, meet me at my car" was all he growled before he headed for the door.

Evan stood there for a moment panting for breath. Of course he wanted what Dave was finally going to give him. But he couldn't help but hesitate a moment, wondering why after all this time he was getting what he wanted so suddenly.

Not wanting Dave to change his mind though, he hurried after Dave and got into the passenger side of Dave's car.  
Dave didn't say anything he just started the car and drove towards the hotel. He didn't say a word the whole drive, the sexual tension between them filled the air, slowly building as they got ever closer to Dave's hotel room.

As they got into the elevator Dave pulled Evan into his arms and kissed him hungrily and Evan moaned and rubbed against him. He tasted so goddamn good that Dave pressed the stop button on the elevator for a moment, not wanting the kiss to end as their tongues met and rubbed against each other before Evan's retreated and then sucked Dave's tongue into his mouth. Dave pressed his jean-covered erection more firmly against Evan at the move before starting the elevator again. When they got out he hurried Evan down to his room and, as the door shut behind them he pressed Evan up against the back of the door, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of his prey.

Evan, still struggling for every breath opened his mouth to say something and Dave stopped him. "Shut up and strip" He demanded.

Evan shivered, moving towards the bed and then removing his clothing slowly, trying to make it look as slutty as possible, watching the huge bulge in Dave's trousers grow as he slid his skin tight jeans down his thighs revealing the thong he'd been wearing to Dave. He could see Dave was pleased, saw the way Dave's eyes were roaming his body possessively and could barely contain himself knowing this was going to be the best sex of his life.

Eventually he was naked and told to get on the bed on all fours. Evan was so needy, panting and mewling as he awaited Dave's pleasure.

Dave told him not to turn around and keep his eye on the wall as he undressed slowly to build the anticipation. Once naked he climbed onto the bed, slapping Evan hard on the ass causing Evan to yelp at the sudden pain.

"That's for being such a fucking tease. For making me want you so badly that I had to give in!" Dave growled angrily.

Evan moaned and raised his ass higher in the air "Please… fuck me!" He moaned, wanting it so badly.

Dave spanked him again for being so demanding and then lining himself up with Evan's ass he slammed into his ass with no preparation, Evan crying out "Oh God! Yes! Yes! Yes!" as he was taken roughly, the sound of Dave's balls slapping against his ass as he was fucked filling the room along with Evan's cries of ecstasy.

"Shit…. So goddamn tight! How in the hell… can you still be so tight?" Batista grunted as he slid out slowly and then plunged back into Evan to the hilt, groaning at the way Evan's ass seemed to grip his cock, pulling it in. And he fit like a fucking glove.

"Fuck" Dave cursed knowing after this night he was going to want Evan more not less. There was no going back from this. He watched Evan as he pressed his face against the pillows trying to stifle his sobs of pleasure. He watched his dick sinking into that tight little ass and groaned knowing he was close. Damn close. He reached down to grip Evan's hard cock and started stroking in time to his thrusts. Evan had forgotten all about muffling his cries by now and was panting and moaning loud enough to wake the whole floor. "Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh god! Oh fuck! Dave I'm gonna cum!" He screamed, clawing at the sheets as stars danced before his eyes and he came all over Dave's hand.

Dave released an animalistic growl of satisfaction as his dick was squeezed tightly by Evan's ass and he flooded Evan with his hot cum, thrusting one more time just because it felt so fucking good he didn't want to stop before he collapsed on top of him.

Both of them lay there, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. Evan wiped his sweaty brow knowing he had to leave or he was going find it hard to leave at all. He rolled off the bed but Dave grabbed him and pulled him back down. "Stay" He commanded, although he was still too weak to enforce it.

"I can't" Evan said as he grabbed up his clothes and started dressing quickly, Dave went to get up, planning to block the door before remembering that stupid saying: _If you love something let it go_ and groaned, hating that he was going to give Evan what he wanted. "Fine. Go"

"I planned on it" Evan said smugly, feeling more confident now he was dressed and almost out the door. He'd gotten what he wanted from Dave with no strings attached. He'd won!

Dave couldn't stand the look on Evan's face and got up suddenly, grabbing Evan and kissing him senseless. Not stopping until Evan was clinging to him and moaning for more like the slut he was. "No more. That's all you're getting from me until you're prepared to give me what I want" Dave told him before opening the door and shoving him out.

"That's what you said before we went to bed Dave" Evan sang to himself and then giggled with delight. Oh what a night!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Next chapter for you all. I guess I should mention to those new readers that this story is part of a series I've written - it's better if you go back and read 'Maybe Something More' and all the other stories in the series before you read the rest of this one.**_

_**Someone asked is HHH going to make an appearance. You betcha. And you're not going to like him. He'll be showing up very soon.**_

_**Now, on with the story!**_

Cheers,

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_When Evan woke up the next morning he felt out of sorts. He couldn't stop thinking about his night with Dave and wanting it to happen all over again. It was freaking him out. He went down to the hotel bar and got super drunk, wanting to get Dave out of his head, but he spent most of the time he was drinking looking around to see if Dave had followed him again and wishing he had, even if it was just to sit in the corner and stare at him.

Angry with himself he drank himself into oblivion and when he woke up the next morning it was to his usual scenario – next to some random guy whose name he couldn't remember and trying to figure out where he was. He looked over to see the guy snoring beside him was pretty scary in daylight and shuddered. Man he must have been really drunk last night. Eww.

He slipped on his jeans, grabbed the rest of his clothes and tried to sneak back to his room, closing the door as silently as possible behind him before tip-toing down the hallway. Unfortunately fate was not on his side and Dave, who was rooming a few doors down came out into the hallway on his way to breakfast and froze when he saw Evan standing there with his clothes in his hands and his hair a mess and just knew he'd been with another man. He wanted to tear the guy apart.

He grabbed Evan and pulled him into his room as Evan shouted "Hey! Unhand me!"

He threw Evan on the bed and then removed his clothes quickly before he joined Evan on the bed saying "I'm going to fuck you until you can't think of anyone but me. Damn you!" Evan tried to say something but Dave's lips came over his and his words were muffled by Dave's kiss. Eventually he gave in and his words turned to moans of approval as he wrapped himself around Dave.

Dave slid off Evan's jeans, his hands sliding over the tight globes of Evan's ass and squeezing them before one finger of his right hand slid down to circle the little rosebud between. Evan bit down on Dave's shoulder, panting heavily, wanting Dave to enter him and he cried out as the finger penetrated him before retreating, returning once again and joined by another finger and another, preparing him for what was to come.

"Fuck… oh fuck please don't make me wait" Evan whined, his head buried in Dave's neck. Dave's other hand slapped his ass hard, leaving a red mark and making Evan yelp at the sudden pain before he slid his fingers out and replaced them with his dick, thrusting to the hilt so tears fell from Evan's eyes from the pleasure/pain of it. "oh yes oh yes oh Dave!" Evan moaned as Dave started moving, sliding out slowly and then slamming in hard and fast. Dave groaned, Evan talked too much - even during sex - but he liked it.

He picked up Evan's legs and threw them over his shoulders so he could penetrate deeper causing Evan to scratch at his back and whimper with pleasure beneath him. He leaned down to shut Evan up with his mouth, his tongue plunging in to explore the warm cavern of Evan's mouth for a moment before he retreated to come up for air, trailing his lips down Evan's neck and shoulder. He found a bite mark on Evan's neck obviously from last night's encounter and nipped hard at the skin until Evan was bleeding. Now it was his bite mark. Evan was his. "Mine" he growled in Evan's ear. "Mine mine mine" He repeated in time with his thrusts. Evan was too drunk with passion to respond but when Dave sped up the pace and changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was hitting Evan's sweet spot Evan started babbling incoherently until he came screaming Dave's name.

Dave paused for a moment to savour Evan's release before he slid out, flipped Evan over onto his stomach and then entered him again. Evan, realising Dave wasn't anywhere near finished with him moaned long and loud knowing he was going to be exhausted by the time Dave was through but that he didn't want it to end either.

"Fuck… I can't get enough of you. Once should have been enough. I could fuck you for hours and still be rock hard" Dave groaned as he fucked Evan into the mattress.

One hand moved to stroke Evan back to hardness and soon Evan was pushing back against him, encouraging Dave to fuck him harder. Dave's hands were leaving bruises on Evan's hips as he held Evan tightly. Finally he felt himself about to erupt and roared Evan's name on his release, overflowing Evan's passage with his cum. Evan came again with a sob at the feeling of being so filled and then collapsed onto the bed with exhaustion.  
Dave fell onto the bed beside him and then gathered Evan into his arms, cradling him as Evan lay half asleep on his chest. He ran his hand through Evan's hair, then over the soft skin of Evan's back until he fell asleep. Once Evan was asleep Dave held him more tightly, possessively, until he too fell asleep.

Evan woke up and could barely move. Looking up he saw he was in Batista's arms and knew that accounted for why his ass was hurting like the devil. He sighed knowing he had to leave before Dave woke up. Only trouble was Dave was holding him rather tightly. Luckily he was a pro at this sort of thing. At least he thought he was until he went to move and Dave's eye's popped open and his arms gripped him tightly.

"Okay Dave you've had your fun and now I have to go. Let me up"

"Why?"

"Because I've got a hangover, my ass hurts, I'm desperately in need of a shower… should I continue?"

"I mean why can't you give us a chance Evan?" Dave growled.

"I just can't"

"I at least deserve to know why don't you think?"

Evan shook his head and got up, sliding back into his jeans and throwing his shirt on.

Furious, Dave threw a pillow at him and said "Fine. Then leave. Just leave already"

Evan walked to the door and as he went to go through it Dave added "But if you walk out that door this little thing between us is over. I won't seek you out again"

Evan closed the door behind him, letting the slam of it be his final word.

Dave walked over to the door and punched it with frustration before leaning against it and sighing sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi Peeps,**_

_**Next chapter. Heeeers HHH! And you're not gonna like him :P**_

_**As for why Evan left he's very screwed up mentally thanks to Paul. So don't be angry at him he can't help the way he is.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Evan leaned against the door for a moment and heard Dave punch it. Feeling guilty he went to finally go to his room when Paul Levesque suddenly appeared out of the elevator and saw Evan standing there.

Evan gulped seeing the look of rage on Paul's face. He knew Paul was close to breaking point and it looked like he'd finally broken. He grabbed Evan and threw him against the wall. "You little fucking slut. Who've you been fucking? Hmm? Never mind it doesn't matter. I've had enough of your games. I know you're just doing it to piss me off and guess what? You succeeded. Bad move fairy"

Evan spat in Paul's face and went to make a run for it but he was slapped hard across the face and then slammed back into the wall again, his head hitting marble and causing stars to dance in front of his eyes before he was picked up and carried back to Paul's room.

Paul threw Evan to the ground and started kicking him repeatedly in the gut. "Fucking slut. Dirty fucking whore! That's all you'll ever be Evan. All you'll ever be. But from now on you're my slut. No more screwing around"

He pulled Evan's jeans down as Evan sobbed and tried to get away although by now he was exhausted in a lot of pain from the hit to his head and kicks to his stomach. Paul threw Evan on the bed once his jeans were off, his legs hanging over the side of the bed as Paul plunged into his already sore ass causing him to scream with pain. Paul covered his face with a pillow, and he fought for breath as Paul raped him. Tears flooded his eyes as he was defiled, Paul calling him names like 'disgusting' and 'useless piece of trash', laughing as he took his pleasure. The insulting words hit home, as they were nothing more than what Evan already thought of himself anyway. By the time Paul came Evan was lying there motionless, his mind having retreated to escape the pain and he lay there as Paul did up his pants and walked into the bathroom. He knew he was bleeding. He could feel the blood running down his leg but he just lay there as if frozen.

"What are you still doing here? Get the fuck out" Paul said when he came back and found Evan laying there.

Evan slid off the bed as if in slow motion, crawling to his clothes to put them back on and then stumbling out of the room down to his own room, collapsing on the bed to cry tears of shame.

Meanwhile…..

* * *

Tommy and Jeff were lying in their hotel bed watching a rerun of the Adam Sandler classic Happy Gilmore (One of Tommy's favourites), at least Tommy was watching. Jeff seemed to be unable to sit still and kept changing position and messing up the sheets with his movements. "If you don't want to watch it we don't have to you know" Tommy pointed out between mouth-fulls of popcorn.

Jeff, unable to hold his feelings in a moment longer blurted out what had been on his mind all night. "How do you feel about being a father?"

Tommy guffawed, munching his popcorn loudly and saying "Why? You pregnant?"

Jeff slapped the next helping of popcorn out of Tommy's hand with frustration. "I'm serious" He said in a huff, crossing his arms.

Tommy's eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked at he cute little enigma. "Well if you must know I never thought about it since I'm gay and guys can't make babies"

"I never thought about kids either until lately.... but I see you being the father of my kids and I thought, since I'm planning on giving up wrestling soon once my contract ends that it would be nice to adopt"

"You never thought about kids even with Shannon?"

"Nope. Only with you Tommy bear" Jeff said as he threw his arms around Tommy's neck and snuggled close.

"Well… if you want to have kids then yeah I'd love to be the father. You and me and baby makes three" Tommy said with a happy smile.

Jeff was thrilled and his face lit up as he smiled back. "Then lets get married" he said.

Tommy just about fell off the bed with shock. "Is that an official proposal?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Yes it is. Will you marry me Tommy Dreamer?"

"I sure fuckin' will!" Tommy declared as he tackled Jeff too the bed and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Jeff giggled and pushed Tommy away to say with a blushing face "I'm sorry I said no when you asked me before but I was still kind of scared. Seems silly now"

"It doesn't matter baby. I told you it would happen when it was right and if now feels right for you then it's right for me too"

"I love you so much Tommy bear" Jeff said, sniffling to hold back happy tears.

"I love you too baby Jeff" Tommy replied, rubbing his nose against Jeff's.

"I can't be baby Jeff if we're gonna have a baby"

"You'll always be my baby" Tommy insisted.

"Okay" Jeff agreed, since he liked the pet name anyway.

Now having got all the sentimental talk out of the road the two kissed passionately to seal the deal, and one kiss quickly let to two and the movie was soon forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Peeps,**_

_**Sorry more nasty HHH moments ahead but don't worry I think we all know the shits gonna hit the fan when Batista finds out :P Although I haven't written that bit yet so who knows...**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

A few days passed and Evan had kept to himself, unable to face the world quite yet after what Paul had done to him. Since he hadn't seen Paul around at the taping he figured he'd gotten his revenge and was going to leave him alone now. He was wrong. Very wrong.

He was fast asleep one night in his hotel room when suddenly a hand was clamped over his mouth and he screamed and struggled to get free and then as the assailant spoke he realised who it was. "Stop screaming like a fucking pussy. You know what I'm here for now take it like the bitch you are! You scream again and you'll just get it twice as hard" He growled and started pushing down Evan's boxers. Evan whimpered as he felt Paul preparing to enter him. "I'll tell Steph! I've got evidence!" He cried out as he was impaled.

"You've got nothing on me. I'm not that stupid. Your pathetic little threats amused me for a time so I let you think I believed you. Besides I like variety and you were getting all clingy and bitchy like Stephanie in male form or something. But I forgot how tight this ass of yours was didn't I? And then you had to go and flaunt it around. Give it up like the slut you are. I couldn't wait any longer to get another piece of this tight little ass of yours. Mmm so good. Just like a fucking virgin's" Paul laughed, speaking as he took Evan at his leisure knowing Evan couldn't stop him.

Evan sobbed and bucked against him trying to get away but a few hard slaps to the face and he gave up to lay there and take it. "That's it, you know who you belong to don't you? Me. This is mine. I was the first and I'll be the last" Paul snickered, breathing heavily into Evan's ear as he started pounding Evan harder trying to get Evan to make some noise even if it was in pain.

Soon enough Evan was crying out beneath him and Paul told him he knew he like it and that he was nothing but a warm body for cock. "You're nothing. You're pathetic. This is all you're good for. A fucking hole for my dick! Mmm yeah that's it take it bitch!" Instead of cumming inside Evan he pulled out and forced his dick into Evan's mouth, making him swallow his load, which Evan did, gagging afterwards as he tried not to throw up.

"You throw that up and I'll give you another serving" Paul threatened, making Evan shudder and swallow back his vomit.

"Good little slut. I'll be back for more some other time. Don't miss me too much" Paul chuckled before walking out with a slam of the door.

Evan curled up in the fetal position and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Evan you're not listening I said Tommy and I are getting married!" Jeff told Evan for the third time at breakfast the next day. Evan seemed really distracted and jumpy.

"Oh Jeff that's… That's really great honey. I'm so happy for you both" Evan said with a strained smile as he squeezed Jeff's hand.

Jeff frowned thinking maybe Evan didn't want him to get married. "Do you think I shouldn't?"

"Shouldn't what?"

"Get married. You don't seem too happy"

Evan looked away for a moment, struggling to maintain his usual cheerful personality and then turned around with a brighter smile. "Jeff I'm thrilled. Really. I'm just a little stressed right now but it's nothing to worry about"

Jeff, lost in his own happiness brushed off his concern at Evan's words and went on talking about his wedding plans, with Evan nodding and trying to listen as best he could.

* * *

After the last rape Paul seemed to be everywhere, cornering Evan in the locker room showers, breaking into his hotel rooms, he even broke into his house when he was home for a weekend. Evan couldn't sleep anymore, too scared he'd wake up to another assault from Paul. He barely ate either. He was a nervous wreck, always looking out for Paul's next appearance.

Jeff started to get worried, noticing Evan had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be losing weight, but since Evan was acting like everything was fine he didn't know if he was just imagining things. Although he did seem to want to hang out more suddenly. It was like he was scared to be alone. It was kind of cutting into his time with Tommy but Jeff was trying to be a good friend and not mention it.

Dave on the other hand could see Evan's deterioration. Even though he'd been determined to stay away from him after their last encounter he couldn't help but keep an eye on him. It had become habit. And seeing the changes in the man he loved was eating him up inside. He wondered if he was the cause, pushing Evan away like he had and after a few weeks he couldn't stand it anymore. He knocked on Evan's hotel room door and waited for him to open it. But there was no answer. "Come on Evan open up it's Dave" He said with frustration.

Finally a timid Evan opened the door, half scared it was really Paul. Dave walked in and closed the door behind him, concerned when Evan stood close to the door as if he was prepared to run at any sudden movement from him. "Evan what's wrong with you?" He asked, walking up to touch his face. Evan slapped his hand away yelling "Don't touch me!"

"Are you upset with me for what I said to you before? Is that it?" Dave asked.

Evan looked at him blankly not even recalling the conversation and Dave realised it was something more serious. "Evan please what's going on? I'm worried about you"

"It's none of your business!" Evan shouted "God! Stop trying to hump my leg every time we see it's other. It's pathetic the way you pant after me like some wild animal wanting to mate. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested? Just leave me alone!" Evan screamed, pushing Dave away from him.

"Stop trying to push me away. I just want to help you. You know how I really feel about you" Dave said, trapping Evan against the back of the door to press their foreheads together and caress Evan's face. Evan turned his face away and with tears in his eyes he whispered "You're a fool Dave. I can never return it. Just leave me alone. Find someone else"

Dave kissed Evan softly, just a brief tender meeting of mouths before he stepped away. "There'll never be another for me. I want you. Only you. But if don't want me back I can't make you. I just want you to be happy. Please just... take care of yourself" Dave said with frustration before he left. Evan fell to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees as he panted for breath and whimpered in misery. He rocked slowly back and forth as he cried.


	5. Some News

Hi Peeps,

Sorry I have not been able to update but I have a few real life personal issues getting in the way. My mum was diagnosed with cancer and I've been busy spending time with her among other things. I do intend to continue the story but I just can't right now.

There's a good chance I might update tomorrow but then again it might not be until next week… I'm just not sure so I wanted to let you all know that. But I will come back to it when I can.

Sorry guys.

Cheers,

Punk


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hi Guys,**_

_**Just want to send out a big thank you to all of you for your kind words they meant a lot to me. Updates will still be sporadic, and I'm not sure if I will write again for a while after I finish this story but I don't want to leave you all hanging so here's another update.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Punk**_

_**

* * *

**_It was another night in Evan's new life as Paul's victim and he was curled up in his shower, letting the hot water bead down hard on his back, watching with an eerie detachment as blood washed down the drain. Paul was becoming rougher, the attacks more frequent. He'd copped a bad beating this time trying to put up a fight. Paul had smashed his head into the bedhead a few times and grabbed the alarm clock from the bedside table and beaten him with it. He was covered in bruises. He groaned and fell back weakly against the tile. He knew if he didn't do something he was going to die. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything. Vince had yelled at him for being too skinny just 2 days ago. Maybe that was the last time. He remembered gorging on burgers an hour later and then vomiting it back up with shame at eating so much.

He had to do something. As much as he hated what life had become he didn't want to die. As he lay there he thought of the last time he'd seen Dave. The way Dave had kissed him so sweetly and said he was worried about him. Surely Dave could protect him. Paul couldn't hurt him if he was with Dave.

No… he couldn't. He didn't deserve Dave. He was dirt beneath Dave's shoe. He was scum.

He broke down sobbing again, wondering when he would run out of tears…

* * *

Two nights later Paul again let himself into Evan's room but this time Evan was waiting. He couldn't let it happen again. He smashed Paul over the head with the lamp as he came through the door and then ran down the hallway hearing Paul cursing and stumbling after him. "You're dead. You're fucking dead when I catch you Evan!" Paul said as he chased him.

He knew he had to make it to Dave's room or his life was as good as over. He ran to the door banging on it loudly "Dave please! Open the door please god!" He shouted. He opened the door, causing Evan to sob with relief and slip inside before Paul could reach him.

He fell to the floor of Dave's room and fought to catch his breath. "Evan what's going on?" Dave asked with confusion. There had been definite fear on Evan's face as he'd opened the door. Evan sat up and smiled a fake smile that fooled Dave as he laughed and said "Nothing. I just can't stop thinking about how great you are in bed and I thought maybe we could have another round," He said as he threw his arms around Dave and rubbed against him suggestively.

Dave laughed and backed away. "Wait a minute is this you wanting some relief or are you here because you're ready for a relationship?"

Evan hesitated. He didn't want to lie to Dave but Paul…

"I'm willing to give anything a try when it comes to you" Evan purred as he kissed his way down Dave's neck.

Dave hesitated "You weren't when I spoke to you last"

"That was then, this is now. I just needed some time to think that's all" Evan replied, his hands moving to the zipper on Dave's pants to slide them down off his hips.

Dave growled and pushed Evan's hands away.

"I don't believe you. I think you should leave" Dave said angrily.

Evan stood there for a moment, knowing what would happen if he walked out the door.

"Okay so I…I just need some relief. Come on, just one more time. It won't hurt anything" Evan coaxed as he kissed his way down Dave's neck.

Dave pushed him away again.

"Sorry but I'm not going to be another of your conquests. Go and don't come back until you're ready to make this exclusive"

Evan burst into tears. He grabbed Dave and kissed him one more time and then stumbled out the door to meet his fate. He wasn't surprised Paul was still out in the hallway. He was grabbed by the shirt and led back to his room, head down in defeat.

* * *

The next morning Matt and Jeff were heading down to the pool for a morning swim, punching each other on the arms playfully as they walked into the pool room when they stopped, seeing Evan lying there covered in blood.

"Oh my god Evan!" Jeff cried and ran to him. Matt followed, whipping out his mobile phone to call 911 as Jeff tried to assess whether Evan was even breathing. "There's a pulse. Barely, but it's there" Jeff said, his voice wavering as he tried to hold back tears. Who could do this to him?

After the paramedics arrived he was quickly rushed through the lobby to the waiting ambulance

But on the way out Batista walked past about to go to breakfast and saw who it was in the stretcher. "Evan!" He whispered as he stumbled towards them. "What… what happened?" He asked Jeff in shock. "We don't know. He's dying. They said he might not make it to the hospital!" Jeff sobbed as Matt hugged him in comfort.

Dave ran after the ambulance, checking the side for which hospital it was before jumping into his car to follow. _Oh god if he doesn't make it I'll never forgive myself….._Dave thought to himself.

When he got to the hospital Dave rushed up to the desk demanding to know where Evan was. Although the nurse pointed out the direction she shouted after him that he couldn't go in there. He went in anyway standing about as doctors prepped him for emergency surgery. "What's he doing in here get him out!" One of the doctors said to one of the other doctors.

Dave refused to leave until security dragged him out the door to wait in the nearby waiting room where he paced with mounting fear that Evan wouldn't make it.

Tommy, Jeff, Mark and Matt turned up and found Batista pacing. "Any news?" Jeff asked as he ran up to Dave.

Dave shook his head, blinking back tears of fear and frustration before turning to look out the window. Since nobody knew what had happened there was nothing further to say and they all sat around waiting for some news.

Finally a doctor came into the room, removing his surgical mask.

"Is he okay?" Dave asked. Everyone stood around hoping for good news.

"The operation was a success we've stopped all the internal bleeding. But he's not out of danger. He lost a lot of blood and has some serious internal injuries, not to mention a broken hand, leg, fractured eye sockets and cracked ribs. I'm sorry to tell you there's a good possibility he still may not make it through the night" Jeff burst into tears and Tommy held him tightly as the shock set in. "There's one more thing you should know, and I'll be informing the police also. It appears he was brutally raped"

Batista made a noise of devastation before he walked over to a nearby wall and slammed his fist into it a few times. He leaned against the wall panting heavily as he tried to hold back his tears. Finally collecting himself again he walked back over to the doctor. "Take me to him. I'm staying with him"

"I-I'm afraid he's in intensive care right now and there's no visitors allowed" the doctor stuttered.

"You didn't hear me I said I was going to stay with him I don't care what the rules are!" Dave shouted in the doctors face.

Mark pulled him back. "Keep it together man. We're all upset but shouting at the doctor isn't going to help matters"

Dave shrugged Mark off "I'm going to stay with Evan and that's final"

The doctor realised it was best just to give in and led the determined man in to the intensive care unit, giving him instructions not to touch anything Evan was hooked up to.

Dave looked down at Evan. He was covered from head to toe in bandages and tubes and everything in between. Once the doctor had left he broke down finally, laying his head down on the mattress beside Evan's and giving in to the need to weep for what he must have gone through.


	7. Goodbye

Please read my profile page for an announcement.

Kind Regards,

Punk


	8. An Update for my fans :

To all my readers,  
It's been quite a while now since I've written, but on a day I was bored I came back to read some of my stories and I thought it was a shame I never got around to finishing my Evan/Batista fic.  
Next Saturday I'm going on holidays for 3 weeks, and when I get back I'm going to try and find time to write the rest of the story, and if I manage to achieve that I'm going to post it.  
I don't want to get anyones hopes up because it's been so long since I've written, but I'm going to give it a try anyway. And, if I get the motivation after that I may try to write a new story.  
Anyway at this stage its just an idea, and I just wanted to let people know whats in the works. So watch this space! )  
Cheers,  
Punk 


End file.
